


The Slutty Side of The Protagonist.

by Sanaee



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Neiltagonist, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Tenet - Freeform, Top Neil, slut, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaee/pseuds/Sanaee
Summary: The Protagonist is working quietly when Neil comes to disrupt his work, is The Protagonist going to turn Neil down or not ?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Slutty Side of The Protagonist.

**Author's Note:**

> First, English is not my first language so please be kind with me !  
> Also, we need to see more Top Neil domating on this website !  
> I know that the Protagonist doesn't have a name but I had to choose one for the story ;)

John was flipping through an important file that he had been working on for the past few days non-stop. It was a secret case that seemed difficult to analyze and solve. Yet John didn't seem to be particularly bothered by the situation, John seemed to be quite relaxed. While he was reading the file in his hand, John had his headphones in his ears and would occasionally note down information that he found quite relevant to the progress of the case.

The music was so loud in his ears that perhaps that's why he didn't immediately notice that another person was inside his office. The next moment, he heard an outside noise, and that was why he took off his headphones to find out where that noise came from.  
John gasped when he recognized this mysterious unknown, and it was Neil who was at the foot of the door and looked at him smiling. John got up quickly to approach Neil with a cold look.  
"I thought I told you we shouldn't see each other here! "said John in a low voice .

John saw Neil's cheeks blushing slightly when he understood what he had just said. John felt compelled to say such sentences, since for him Neil was a stubborn person who was only doing it at his head, and this observation had just been proved, since again Neil had not listened to his order.

"I just wanted to come and see you, I've been on a mission for two days, I just missed you! Then you knew I was coming back today so don't pretend to be shocked! " said Neil in such a low voice

John felt a sigh escaping from his lips, Neil again didn't want to admit that he was his fault .

"Of course I know! I just thought we'd see each other in another place and not in our workplace! You do it on purpose, Neil?! "answered John in a louder tone.

After that, John closed his eyes and blew a good blow to calm down, he wasn't angry with Neil far from it, on the contrary he didn't want them both compromised to protect Neil. If anyone were to find out the exact nature of their relationship, they could both be fired and humiliated.  
Following John's response, Neil's face faded a little, he seemed a little more worried than before.

"You're overthinking things, John, your office is quite a distance from the other offices of the firm.  
\- You're too stubborn Neil  
\- Well ... Maybe I am , you are surely right but before coming here I was careful not to arouse any suspicion."

Neil's response surprised John.

"Really ? You managed not to run into anyone before coming to my office? "

After hearing John's question, Neil nodded to tell him that this was what he had done.  
"I can't believe it Neil, it's so unusual coming from you".

John saw that Neil liked that reponse because after hearing this sentence, John saw a smile on the young blond's lips, which also heated his heart.

"Do you let me in then? " asked Neil softly.

John nodded before turning to support his office. Neil entered the room before closing the office door. Now the two men were face to face, facing each other. Yet John felt a little embarrassed about Neil's piercing, he felt weakened, maybe it was because of his old age who knows?  
"What are you doing here then?

I told you, I wanted to see you," Neil replied in a distracted tone

John knew that Neil wanted to tell him something else, and that's why he waited in silence to give the Neil time to tell him what he wanted. Fortunately for him, John did not wait long before Neil spoke after approaching him.

"Are you wearing it ? " asked Neil the most percing look

The heart of the oldest of the two jumped when he understood what Neil was referring to. John felt a little confused, why did Neil ask him this question now, he felt Neil's hand standing on his wrist before fondling him tenderly. John felt shivering but he didn't want to believe it, he wanted to make sure that he and Neil were referring to the same thing.

"What do you mean, what do you mean when you ask me that, Neil? " asked John before he swallowed

Neil moved slowly, and he pushed John more strongly against the desk, and he looked at John, and he leaned his head to the side to make John realize that he was a little annoyed by the question he had just asked him. Neil wanted John to understand explicitly what he was referring to, so he got closer to the top so that he could put his hands on his superior's thighs, and then with his two hands he gently spread John's legs before placing himself between them.

Neil put one of his hands on John's neck before looking into his eyes.

"You know very well what I'm talking about John ... " said Neil in a serious voice

Neil put his hands from top to bottom on John's chest, who remained silent, the touch didn't displease him, but he waited to see what Neil wanted to do to him. He felt one of Neil's hands land again on his thigh to lift his leg and put it on his hip, then he pressed his pelvis against John's ass, who can't stop a moan from coming out of his mouth.  
The feeling of Neil's pelvis against his ass was more intense than usual because John was wearing a plug inside his body, when Neil planted his basin against his ass, John felt the toy move inside him. This led Neil to grab his two legs to place them against his hips and mimic penetration movements through their clothes.

John had his back planted on the desk and he was just accepting what Neil wanted him to do , he knew what he was doing, it wasn't against his will, he loved what Neil was doing to him all the more because his enters were constantly stimulated.  
The two men kissed, they kissed violently as if they couldn't kiss in another way, John was once again assaulted by the youngest, he opened his mouth obidiently, Neil felt his own excitement accumulate heavily in the bottom of his stomach as he explored the hot mouth of his lover, he knew it was absolutely risky and, above all, forbidden to doing these things in their workplaces, but he liked to take risks and he knew that this situation was more exciting for John.  
The two men moved lascively towards each other.

Neil was so overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt that he began to put his hands on John's wand to be able to unbuff his trousers, John quickly understood what he was looking for and tried to deter Neil.

"Oh, my God, Neil, we can't..." John protested with a groan, but Neil gently shut him up, pressing gentle kisses on the skin just behind John's ear as he took his sex in his hand, bringing the warm flesh into his long, thin hands. "Neil! John exclaimed a little louder, his hips bending with pleasure. "We're... Someone will come! Stop!"  
Neil knew that John wasn't as disturbed by this situation as he claimed to be, he knew it could turn him on and that's why he pressed his hand more intensely on John's sex, who was totally overwhelmed because of him with pleasure, that he let his head fall against the desk.  
"Make less noise they could hear you," Neil replied in a mocking tone near his ear.  
John's hips were shaking, his breathing quickened and he was pressing his hips forward, he could feel Neil hard against his buttocks. They kissed even more loudly, it was a totally salacious situation that didn't bother the two lovers.

"Oh, my God, Neil, we can't..." John protested with a groan, but Neil gently shut him up, pressing gentle kisses on the skin just behind John's ear as he took his sex in his hand, bringing the warm flesh into his long, thin hands. "Neil! John exclaimed a little louder, his hips bending with pleasure. "We're... Someone will come ! Just stop ! "  
Neil knew that John wasn't as disturbed by this situation as he claimed to be, he knew it could turn him on and that's why he pressed his hand more intensely on John's sex, which overwhelmed him with pleasure, letting his head fall against the desk.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," Neil moans against John's lips, rubbing his hips in John's ass. The sensation made John moan loudly and one of Neil's hands went from his chest to his mouth, pushing three fingers inside to keep the young man quiet.  
John made a muffled sound, he was all wet, he liked to be manhandled that way, it was a part of him that he liked not to show, Neil was the only one who knew about it and he was glad to know that part of him. John couldn't take it anymore, he was stimulated on both sides, if Neil continued his gestures, he was going to come, and before that John wanted to at least try to give him the same. That's why John got up before pushing Neil away so he could fall to Neil's knees. He passed his hands on the swollen crotch of his lover before opening his pants and releasing his sex compressed in his boxers. John put his lips around him and every intelligent thought escaped from Neil's head at that moment.  
John continued obediently sucking Neil's cock, he tried to take the whole length of Neil's cock in his mouth which almost made him vomit but he didn't care at that moment, what he wanted was to please the person he loved. To help himself, John moved his head in a steady rhythm, his hands resting on Neil's thighs to prevent him from falling stupidly.

He moaned all the way through, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the sensation of the youngest on his tongue. Neil moans with appreciation.  
Neil was totally confused by what was happening in front of him, he didn't know if it was watching John suck his dick or if it was the sensation of the blowjob that was going to make him come, but if John continued his actions, Neil felt that he would soon come. At first, he didn't even think John wanted to have sex in the workplace, but watching him act this way for him was something that made his heart beat with stress and love at the same time.  
Soon after this realization, Neil felt a sense of pleasure in John's mouth.  
When he came, Neil held John's head close to him as if he didn't want him to escape, John was listening to Neil's quick panting. He didn't let John go until the incredible sensation passed, Neil felt his heart beat even harder when he saw John swallow and lick his lips.  
After that, John panting because he was out of breath, John put his forehead against Neil's hip and Neil put his hands on John's shoulders, gently squeezing him in a tender gesture.

"It was incredible," he said.

John looked up at him, his face brightening with a broad smile. He didn't think it would have made his lover so happy.  
John grabbed Neil's hand and straightened up, grimacing as his knees straightened, he was getting really old, he didn't understand what Neil found so great about him.  
"I'm glad you liked it Neil," John replied in a muffled voice.  
Neil was greedy, he wanted much more and that's why he grabbed John by the neck and kissed him roughly, his other hand reaching over John's lower back so he could carry him and put him on the desk. As the files on the desk crumpled under the weight of John's buttocks, Neil laid his lover against the cold wood of the desk.  
Neil began to tackle John's trouser buttons, and John did the same. Rougher and more intense caresses were exchanged between the two men, who wanted only one thing: to feel each other's bodies.  
A few moments later, the head of the secret service let his subordinate put him down on his stomach against the desk, Neil lowered John's pants and started to caress the beautiful black skin in front of him, Neil was so happy because it would be a new experience to live. The sexual relationship they were having was quite different in many ways, among them the fact that John didn't need to be prepared because the plug, the toy allowed him to be open and ready for his cock.

Neil felt deep inside him a kind of lust fever, a devastating pride that was overwhelming him. Seeing John's muscular body which was so docile waiting to receive his cock was a rather phenomenal sight in the young physicist's mind, he felt totally overwhelmed, he had the impression that he was going to come before he had even felt the warmth inside his lover entrails. 

But Neil still wanted to enjoy, he didn't want it to stop this way and he couldn't do otherwise since his eyes were now locked on the sight that was before him, John with his ass in the air with his toy deep inside him, that's what made him bring his hand in the zone that was blocked by this toy, one of Neil's fingers started to press more strongly in John's body that couldn't hold a moan, Neil pressed more strongly what made John shake more strongly.  
Neil was totally fascinated by what he saw, to see John acting so meekly with him, the John who was a feared and respected leader in this unit, acting like a slut was a face he wanted to keep to himself.  
John couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't be satisfied with the slight gestures Neil gave him, he pressed his ass against Neil's pelvis to make him understand that he wanted more.

"I know you want it ! "said Neil, putting his body against John's back.

John nodded his head but that wasn't enough for Neil, he wanted to hear John say those words.  
"Say it ! I want to hear you say it ! "Neil said in a louder voice.

A slight silence followed, then John pressed his ass against Neil's pelvis again before rubbing himself frantically against his sex before whispering a few words to Neil so that he understood what he wanted:

"Mishandle me, hurt me, I want to feel you deep inside me Neil! "said John before moaning pathetically in front of his own words.  
John felt a slight squeak when he felt Neil pull the toy out of his gut, he felt open and empty.  
He felt Neil come closer to his ear to say a few words:

"I was sure you were going to like the way the toy felt in your body! Maybe we should try other things, right? »

John felt himself sighing strongly at Neil's question, he was thinking about that right now? Was he serious?  
"Don't get mad so quickly, I didn't know you were such a slut, don't worry, I have something you'll like more! »

John felt something much bigger and longer coming into him, which made him whine with pleasure, that was what he needed at that moment and when he felt the full length of Neil deep inside him, John screamed in pain and tried to hold on as best he could to the table on which he was heavily pressed. Moaning, screaming and panting came out of John's mouth to make Neil take him even harder.

Fortunately for him, this is what Neil understood and did for him.  
The two men were lost in limbo of pleasure, John was delighted by what Neil was doing to him, it was what he wanted, he wanted Neil to take it brutally and ferociously.  
Neil's fingers held John's hips firmly, one of his hands was leaning against John's half-naked back while the other held John's body close to him. Neil continued stroking John's back had to take the shirt that John was still wearing in his fist and slap his hips more strongly against John's ass, he wanted John to feel it in every nook and cranny of his ass, he wanted John's ass to hurt after that and he wanted to see him have trouble sitting down, he wanted to see it all with his own eyes.  
Feeling that he was about to come, Neil moved back a little to give more intense blows, he still wanted to feel John's ass on his penis. Neil was caught off guard when he felt John twist to feel his dick deeper inside his body. Neil felt a smile on his lips when he realized what John was trying to do.  
This made him accelerate his hips movements.

"You like to do dirty things," Neil commented.  
The younger one's hand slipped along John's back before landing on his sex before jerking him off while John was receiving his pelvic strokes. This way he enjoyed it from the front and from behind.  
John was so stimulated that he came soon after and that's what made him scream with pleasure because he was experiencing his orgasm. After coming back down to earth, John put his head against the surface of the desk totally exhausted and upset by what had just happened. 

Neil, made a few more dry and violent movements inside John before coming in his turn, grunting his head backwards.  
It was a sensation that the two men wanted to recreate every time they saw each other. They were both weakened by their sexual activity and this is what caused them to drop themselves against the desk. John felt Neil get closer to him so he could cuddle him tenderly, John let him do so and he put his head on Neil's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do with John's toy?"

John felt his eyes crinkle when he heard Neil talking nonsense again, but that didn't stop John from answering him, and so he did:

"You bought it for me Neil, you'll know what to do with it".

Neil laughed slightly before nodding his head with a warm look, he leaned over to John's ear and said :  
"I know I tell you this often enough but I wanted to thank you."  
John, surprised, raised his face to look Neil in the eye and ask him what were the reasons for his last words? What had he done to make Neil want to thank him in this way.  
"What was the reason ? What did I do that was so impressive for you ? "

The younger of the two tightened his grip on the body of the older one, he put a light kiss on John's lips before answering with a smile on his face.

"I thank you because you accept the fact that I'm asking you for some eccentricities, at first I didn't think you would have accepted to have a plug in your ass but you did it for me and that's why I thank you. I also thank you because you let me love you and that's the thing that makes me the happiest so thank you John.  
\- I love you too, Neil," John replied in a soft voice.

They were in each other's arms, happy , it was all they wanted.


End file.
